Juggernauts
Juggernauts. Defenders. Founded by Big Macintosh Apple after the loss of Granny Smith, the Juggernauts quicly rose within the ranks of the Order to become the Order's primary defenders. While some of them to believe in the Princesses, and formed the Empire of the Sun to support the Order, many Juggernauts believe that only the valor of the ponies who are here now matter. Hating to see any ally fall in battle, Juggernauts gain strength when their allies are harmed around them, also called Valour Points. Juggernauts are also given powerful suits of living armor called Heartarmor, that reads their thoughts and can react in battle quickly to an enemy's attack. Juggernauts also often find themselves foregoing weapons in combat preferring to use a powerful shield instead. Becoming a Juggernaut Juggernauts are a faction based in two locations; the Magic District and the Earth District. The Juggernaut Headquarters are located in the Earth District, but those wishing to join may also contact the Empire of the Sun in the Magic District. New applicants are put through a rigorous test and forced to accompany lower skill characters on their adventures, a feat that is looked kinly upon by the Guild. Juggernaut Resistances and Immunities Juggernauts are wholly resistant to most poisions. Whenever a poison effect is aimed at a Juggernaut they roll a 1d4. A roll of 2-4 means that the poison and all damage from the attack is nullified by the Juggernaut's living armor. Juggernauts also gain a substantial bonus to Armor and Fortitude, while gaining a moderate amount of Will and Reflex. All Juggernauts gain +8 Natural AC, +6 Fortitude, and +4 Will and Reflex. The Empire of the Sun and the Apple Juggernauts When joining the Juggernauts a choice must be made. A player may either join the EMpire if the Sun, or the Apple Juggernauts. Either choice gives bonuses, but the choice may only be made once. If the player joins the Empire of the Sun they gain an additional +10% HP, and if joining the Apple Juggernauts, they gain a +2 to all defenses. Juggernaut Ranks Juggernauts have a very strict military ranking system, which is also used to juge the Juggernaut's armor. The higher rank they are, the more powerful their armor gets. (*) Please note that Protectorate and Grand Protector can only be attained by reaching the required XP and then performing a quest unique to the Juggernauts. Juggernaut Affiliations Should the player join the Empire of the Sun, then they gain +1 to all relations with the Order and the Empire. If they join the Apple Juggernauts, they gain no relationship bonuses. The Juggernauts are viewed as Agents, and they are often assigned to specific groups for missions. Most missions are required to be cleared by the Empire or the Apple Family in order to recieve a Juggernaut as an ally. Juggernaut Skills Juggernauts gain several unique and powerful skills used to defend their allies even in the most powerful and dangerous of situations. Juggernaut's armor, called Heartarmor, gives them increidble magical powers. They use them to protect their allies, and to stop the corruption. More information can be found on the Juggernaut Skills page. Category:Subclasses